Ink Drips Down Bendy x Reader
by SleepingArtist
Summary: Cover Art is Not Mine You grew up in Sillytoon Studios for it to be abandonded by one of the people you trusted. After long, you come back to that place to see it broken down. You think it's abandoned, that no one is there. Your half right. There is no human there. What lurks in the darkness is someone you think of also a friend, but will you grow closer.
1. Prologue

Narrator POV

It was a beautiful day in August. It was about 7:00 am. Most would be in bed, but not you. It was your first day of kindergarten, and you were very excited. Like an other 5 year old, you ran screaming to your parents, who were peacefully sleeping in bed. You woke your father and mother up. They groggily got up and made breakfast, but first drinking some coffee like there was no tomorrow. All the while, you were getting dressed and putting your hair up. Lots of little kids your age couldn't do that, but you were a gifted little child, you had very high reading level for your age, you could read at the level middle school students had. You were very smart in other areas as well. But never mind that, it's time for breakfast. Eggs and bacon, sound yummy doesn't it. Soon, it was time to go to school. You hoped in the car and watched as your house faded away into the distance.

{Time Skips brought to you by bendy!}

Your grandpa, Henry, picked you up. On the radio a song came on. You knew the song by heart. I was from Bendy and Friends (A/N: Came up with this, if you have any better names comment them). You and your grandfather danced to the tune. You decided you were gonna watch the show when you got home.

(TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY BORIS DA WOLF)

Reader POV

"So Y/N, how was you day at school,"Grandpa questioned. "Interesting, to say the least," I exclaimed with a sigh. Kindergarten was not as fun as I hoped it would be. At least I get to head to the studio with grandpa. The car zoomed fast the trees on our way there. Soon we were at the studio, and Mr. Joey would be there, too!

Joey was like an uncle to you, and today was a special day. Just last week he said he had something to show you.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Drew," you exclaimed with a smile. You were always the happy cheerful one.

"Good afternoon, sweety. Are you ready to see the surprise?" He asked excitedly. It looks like he was really excited to show you. You timidly nodded your head and walked along the corridor right beside him. All the workers turned their heads in worry it was their boss coming to scold one of them, because of course both your footsteps combined were loud. Also have I mentioned, Henry is still at the doorway talking with Sammy Laurence, the music director. Anyways, all of the employees looked at you in happiness and relief knowing it was not just Joey. They loved when you came to the studio. You were always filled with happiness and determination. (Being a cinnamon roll fills you with DETERMINATION... anyone else.. no... ok) You also were the one who was the inspiration for the little devil darlin himself. You could be very mischievous. Like [It actually said lime for a second ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡) ] the incident where you set up a trap when every one was out of their desk areas and made traps with flour. You of course did this when they had already made the latest episode so you wouldn't miss out. You also were sly like that little devil. You covered the flour on yourself to make it look like it wasn't you. The traps were a success. Flour everywhere. But enough about that, you want to get to the surprise don't ya. Well let's see what it is.

Your POV

After walking along many corridors which seemed like forever, we finally got to a machine. In the entrance's doorway it said "Ink Machine." To be honest I'm a bit scared. There are three boxes, one small, one medium, and one large. Mr. Drew looked at me with a smile.

He then said in the boxes direction, "You guys can come out now." The boxes open and I jumped behind Mr. Drew and held on to the bottom rim of his shirt, eyes closed.

"Is she ok?" A voice asked concerned. I know that voice, it sounded like Susie Cambell, except it didn't have that snobby, rotten, and stuck-up tone like her voice. I opened my eyes to find Alice Angel, Boris the Wolf, and Bendy standing in front of me looking in concern and awe. I looked back at them in shock and wonder. They're alive!

"It's alright Y/N, they won't bite," Mr. Drew said calmingly. I stepped up and soon bendy stepped towards me and crouched down. (Remember your only 5)

"Hey kid, it's nice to finally meet you, we heard a lot about you from the creator," he said. You were still starstruck but managed to introduce yourself.

"My name is Y/N, I'm a really big fan of your show," you said half starstruck.

Then Boris and Alice both walk up and introduce themselves. (It keeps autocorrecting to BORIS)

"Well you guys, I'm gonna go work, you take care of Y/N," he said. He then walked out. You guys had all kinds of cute adventure, playing pirates and having spaceship wars. It was getting late and all of you became extremely close. You figures out Alice was like the mom, Boris was like the dad, and Bendy was like the best friend. Since your grandpa was working late you went to get some extra pajamas you keep in the studio for this occasion. You changed and Alice brushed your hair as she sat on a stool and you sat on the floor. She hummed a toon from the episode where she is introduced, "Sent from Above." There were no beds in the studio so you were satisfied with using Bendy as a pillow. You soon fell asleep due to the soft ink practically incasing your whole body. Bendy looked down at you to see you sleeping softly in your baby blue nightgown. So adorable. He decided from then on that he would protect you. You were his little devil darlin~

(Timeskip)

Your POV

Ugh, what time is it. I notice that Bendy is beside me sleepy. What a cheeky lil' devil. I see both Alice and Boris in the corner, Boris taking pictures and Alice silently laughing. It was Saturday, so I don't have school. Soon, Grandpa came into the room. He looked in disbelief. Guess he hadn't seen them yet. Sammy walked in behind him, also looking in disbelief.

"How did you do this, Joey?" Sammy asked mouth agape.

"I just used some magic and the ink machine," Mr. Drew stated. Magic? I knew they had people who claimed t be magic, but I never thought Joey was magic.

"Are you a wizard, Mr. Drew?" I asked excitedly. I never knew he had magic. He shock his head.

"Just used a little ritual," he said. My grandpa and Sammy looked at him in confusion and I looked at him in fear. No way. He couldn't be using... evil rituals. No way, I won't choose to believe this. Joey wouldn't do that. Boris and Alice soon snapped out of their fangirling and looked up at the three guys standing at the doorway.

" Well introduce yourself," Mr. Drew said impatiently and rudely. Wow, that was mean. They soon got up and Alice dusted off her dress and introduce herself while Boris cleared his throat.

"My name is Boris the Wolf, it's nice to meet you," He said. "And my name is Alice Angel, it's a pleasure to meet you boys," she said with a flirty tone. They all started to introduce themselves, and then Bendy started to wake up.

"Good morning sleepy head," I exclaimed excitedly. Everyone turned their heads to see Bendy. He groggily stood up.

"My name's Bendy, Bendy the Dancing Demon, nice to meet ya," he said smoothly. We restarted the introductions and everybody went off to work. We all played and ended up in the downstairs section of the place, where they make the music. We all were playing hide n' seek and me and Bendy were the seekers. (You can see where this is going) Bendy and I decided to split up to see if we could find them quicker. I decided to try and find Boris. I heard faint sound like someone screaming, I ran as fast as I could towards the sound. The source of the sound was in a hallway near the ink machine. I peeked through one of the doors to see one of the worst things I have ever seen. Boris strapped to an operation table being gutted by Mr. Drew. I felt like I was gonna puke and leaned on the wall, or at least what I thought was a wall. I had leaned against the door. Oh crap.

"HeLlO sWeEtIe, WoUlD yOu LiKe To JoIn Us," Mr. Drew asked tone filled with insanity. I obviously screamed and ran out of the room and bumped into Bendy. I started to cry.

"Y/N what's wrong?!" Bendy asked with worry.

" M-Mr. Drew w-was in the b-back and he he was k-killing B-b-boris..." I said in a full blown sob. Bendy's eyes got smaller as he heard that and Mr. Drew ran right towards us. Bendy scooped me up and ran me to my grandfather.

"You have to leave, and never ever come back. Mr. Drew did something horrible. Just take your stuff and go!!" he said. Grandpa ran me to the exit with some of his stuff while Bendy was telling the others. Grandpa tried to get answers out of me, but I was too upset to say anything. We soon sped all the way home, almost getting a ticket. My parents were worried sick and I ended up sleeping with them. Well them sleeping and me wide awake.

-13 Years Later-

My name is Y/N L/N and I am 17 years old, it has been 12 years since the incident at Sillyvision Studios.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Your POV

I woke up to the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. I sat up a little bit to watch the door creak open. I layed down quickly, pretending to be asleep.

"Good, she's asleep," said a familiar voice.

Wait a minute, that's my grandpa. He came in a kissed my forehead as I "slept." He had failed to notice that I had my eyes cracked open. I then noticed that he had two letters in hand. As he walked out, he set one of the letters down on my dresser and the walked out, closing the door behind him. I stayed in bed until I heard the door to the house open and then close quietly, but not quiet enough. I sprouted out of bed, still drowsy from being awoken so suddenly. I walked to my dresser and grabbed the letter. I ripped it open, curiousity fueling my actions. It said,

Dear Y/N,

I will be out of the house most likely for a few days. I'm going to the old studio to visit a friend of mine that I haven't seen in 13 years. I have some pre-made meals in the fridge and all you have to do is heat them up. I'll see you in a few days

Love,

Grandpa

Ok then. I opened the dresser drawers and grabbed my uniform so I could take a shower. I walked in a turned on the water. I have one that has a bath tub and a shower combined. I turned it to shower and while waiting for it to get hot, got undressed. I scrolled through my phone and wiped the screen a few times when it got foggy. I then realized the shower was ready so I set a timer and hopped right in. Some might wonder why I set a timer. It is because while in the shower I sometimes get so consumed in my thoughts that a literal hour had passed. Never again will I be doing that. I already felt bad, because the water bill that month was through the roof. Then, I started to think about Grandpa. Who was he going to visit? I shrugged it off. It was probaly Wally Franks, they were best friends so that was a possibility.

(Time Skip brought to you by the Bendy Plushie)

I soon heard the timer go off and jumped out of the shower. I quickly changed into my uniform and headed downstairs. I grabbed my (f/c) backpack and walked into the kitchen. I peered my head into the refrigerator. Grandpa was right, there was a bunch of frozen meals just waiting to be microwaved. I grabbed some toast able waffles and popped them into the toaster. I walked into the living room for a second to see if there was any school stuff scattered there. As I looked around I saw another letter on the couch. I sat down. Wait a minute, that was the other letter in Grandpa's hand. I looked outside the window to see his car was gone. No use doing anything about it. I couldn't call him, because he never carried his phone with him. He even still had a flip phone. I guess curiosity got to me, because the next thing I know is that I'm opening the letter.

After Reading The Letter

Oh no! Please no! I ran around the house in a frenzy. I remember what Joey did. What is Joey gonna do to grandpa?! Kill him?!

"Ok (Y/N), calm down. You have to stop grandpa before he gets there," I thought to myself. I ran around the house grabbing a water bottle, knife, and some snacks. Who knows how long this might take. I run out of the house with my key and quickly lock the door. I don't care if I'm gonna break my perfect attendance record, I have to save grandpa. I hopped on my bike and cycled all the way to the studio. It looked abandoned and broken down. It felt strange to be there. I looked around and saw my grandad's car. I ran to it quickly, my hope getting dimmer as I looked through the car window. He wasn't there. I looked around and then knew I would have to go inside the building.


	3. Chapter 1: Moving Pictures

Your POV

I walked towards the building. I was absolutely terrified. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I decided to pick a few lilies that were growing in bulk around the workshop to calm down. I then, walked around the building until I found the door. I turned the knob and peeked my head into the workshop slowly, one foot after another. It was silent, too silent. Where was grandpa? I looked around the entryway hall, at the posters. There was Bendy everywhere. Except that they weren't the Bendy I needed. They were just posters. I realized I needed to find Bendy. I walked throughout the workshop, nostalgia filled my heart. It was heavy with sadness for what had happened 13 years ago. I wanted to slap Joey for what he did to the atmosphere of the studio. Everyone was so happy, until he went crazy and killed Boris. Then I wondered, why did Joey say it had been 30 years instead of 13. I guess he must of lost track of time. I walked throughout the studio looking at the projectors, posters, and cutouts. I looked around to my grandpa's desk to see a few familiar sketches on it. The drawings have truly withstood the effects of time. They looked like they had just been sketched on, but some of them probably were, knowing my grandpa. I walked around a little more and walked a corner to come across a terrifying message written in ink on the wall.

Dreams Come True

I felt shivers run down my spine and I decided to walk past. I couldn't bare to look at it any longer. I slowly crept through the hallway until I came across a room labeled "Ink Machine." I remember this, it's how he brought the gang to life. There wasn't really anything else to see her besides the machine, which I remember with great detail from my childhood. I started walking into a hallway that was a little farther back then the ink machine. I go down the hallway to come to a fork in the road. I just had a gut feeling to go left and not go right. I don't know why, but I guess I'll go there later. I walk into a room with six pedestals and a switch to the ink machine. I guess I have to place the items on pedestals to get it to work. There's the bendy plushie, the gear, that wrench, the book, the ink bottle, and the record.. I grabbed my notepad out of my backpack and wrote them down. I peeked my head out of the hallway to look down the other hallway. I saw something that looked very familiar. Wait, was that, Boris. I walked towards him slowly. It was! I started to tear up. Why would Drew ever do this? I never really dwelled on it until today. I was always just to afraid to remember. Wait, that means Bendy might be hear. Maybe the ink machine can bring him back. I walk around a go to find a the items.

-Timeskip-

I finally found that dang plushie. It was hiding on top of a cabinet. I place it down on the pedestal and went to press the ink flow button. I had seen it in a room down the hall. I was going toward the corner when a Bendy cutout just popped out all of the sudden. I squealed, and then laughed awkwardly. I slowly crept around the corner to find the cutout leaning on the wall with no signs of being tamped with. I was honestly creeped out, but pressed on a clicked the ink flow button. I walked back to room and flipped the switch, only for the power to go out. Now all I wanted to do was see if Bendy was there, and if not I'm gonna leave. I walked toward the ink machine room to see it boarded up. It wasn't like that before. I slowly walked toward the doorway to see a hand reaching for me. I screamed and ran to the exit. Ink was flooding through the workshop. I finally saw the exit. Sweet freedom! Then the floor dropped below me. I couldn't even scream, it was so fast. I landed on the floor, my vision going blurry. I looked above me to see an inky figure scurry into the shadows. When my vision finally came back I looked into the shadowy corner to see nothing. I slowly get up and trudge through the ink to turn of the ink pipes. Slowly, one by one, I turn the wheels on the ink pipes. FInally, I don't have to walk through so much ink. I walk into another room where an axe is hanging on the wall with ink stains. This should come in handy later down the road. I see a boarded up pathway and use the axe to chop down the wood. I start to enter the room and I see something that leaves me in horror. It was just lying there on the floor. It was a pentagram! I suddenly started to feel dizzy. Ugh, not again! I then suddenly collapsed on the floor while hearing noises everywhere, coaxing me to go to sleep. I felt like I was floating. I looked down not to see a pentagram, but a blank white floor. I ran my figures along the floor, being careful incase it broke underneath me. It didn't really have a texture to it. It was just smooth and soft, like a memory foam bed. I stood up carefully and started to walk around. "Hello?" I called out in a whispered voice. I looked down to see something I hadn't noticed before. I was in a nightgown. My (h/c) hair was (tied up/ down) and had a (f/c) bow in it. I looked over to the area is was originally laying in. Shadows loomed over the area like a thick fog. I started to walk towards it cautiously. I tried to stay calm on the outside, but on the inside I was terrified. My heart was beating rapidly, so much I was surprised that I wasn't shaking in fear. I crept towards the shadowy fog only to see to black eyes peek out from the depths of the fog. What a minute. Those weren't regular eyes. They're cartoon eyes. "Bendy, Boris, Alice, is that one of you?" I asked with a drop of fear in my voice. I saw a white-gloved hand extend out of the fog, holding out its' hand toward me. I hesitated before grabbing onto it. I saw the creature face. It was Bendy. Then I woke up.

(A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated. I have been sick a lot lately, had to get braces, and had to work on the rest of this chapter. I cut this short because I wanted to get something out to you cause you're probably already impatient. See ya soon)


End file.
